The Little Boy With Two Moms
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Kate has been dating Nikita's adopted daughter for a few months now, and their baby is due...


_**WRITTEN WITH HELP VIA ROLEPLAY**_

They had been together for six months now, and Simone's bump was large, she was fast asleep beside Kate, and both were snuggled up neatly.

she snuggled up to her side, their unborn child in between them, she flinched in her sleep as the baby kicked, unaware that soon she would end up in labour...she buried and held onto kate...mumbling in her sleep

And as Kate had tried to keep herself asleep just by keeping her eyes closed, she did feel tempted to open them as she felt her lover's movements in her sleep, but as she pulled her in closer to her, she did mumble, sicne she was mostly awake only not looking at her.

"Simone, are you ok? I'm awake if you need anything, anything at all."

Simone was beginnning to panic,

**I...I think the baby is coming**

she had not slept for long and was exhausted and scared, she wanted to be able to see

And as Kate could tell that Simone was getting worked up now, she did bite her lip as she turned around in their bed and tried to cradle her lover in her arms to relax her.

"Simone, Simone, it's going to be ok…we just need to get up and dressed, quickly I will be with you the whole time but we really need to get you to the hospital or…are you going to have the baby now?"

And as she once again bite her lip, hard this time it was enough for Kate to break the skin as she gasped loudly in pain then used her hand momentarily freed to wipe away the blood before Simone could notice it.

she was holding her stomach scared,

**my..my waters broke...**

she paused as a contraction hit

**you gasped..what was wrong?**

And now as she was panicking even more, Kate slipped away a hand and grasped at her phone on the table as she used the other to stroke along Simone's body.

"Ok, ok just stay calm we can deliver the baby here then, and I, I am just worried is all, about you, our baby..."

she frowned, as contractions hit her hard and fast, her hands coming up, trying to gage her expression with her hand,

**you bit your lip didnt you? its bleeding**

she said tapping her fingers together, at the feel of the blood...she arched her back in pain and gasped as more contractions hit, teh baby was coming..and simone couldnt see what was happening to her

And as Kate could tell now that she was caught out she did give a sigh but pressed her lips to Simone's cheek.

"yes, sorry...but do not worry about me Simone, just tell, tell me what I have to do to help you now, I have never done anything like this before..."

she arched her back in pain,

**we need clean towels, one under me, and a warm one for baby... clean water to clean the baby... and ... something to cut the umbilical cord with...**

she said before she screamed in pain

Nodding quickly, Kate hesitated for just long enough to give Simone a kiss on the forehead before she rushed out of the room in search of the supplies, but as she went she continued to mumble the list to herself over and over, only calling out Simone's name aloud to let her know that she was still there and maybe even she could follow her voice.

Simone smiled at the kiss, her back arched in pain as her contractions were hitting her fast, her body was so small that labour had come on faster than usual, and prematurely, she listened out for Kate's voice, waiting for it to indicate she was back, glad for the lack of clothing she put her knees up, as she tried to do her breathing exercises through the birth of her second child

And as Kate began to return to the room, her footsteps pounding upon the stairs, she called out as loud as she could, Simone's name over and over to let her know that she was coming now, but once she had gotten into the room and could see the state that her young lover was in, she instantly set aside everything and moved to cuddle her for a few moments as she whispered softly.

"Can, can you still talk to me Simone, I am going to need your help now, a lot."

she instantly clung to the older woman, and nodded, listening to her words

**I ...i need you to put a towel under me, and put one out of the way, that is warm for the baby, the warm and clean water has to be on the floor and the the thing to cut umbilical cord would have to go in the water**

her back arched and she groaned in pain, her tiny body was wracked with contractions, and the bump was moving with the force of it all

And as Kate felt Simone grab her, she did slip an arm around her tiny body and tried to gently stroke her to ease the pain if even only a little but now as she knew what she had to do, as reluctant as she was, Kate did move back now but spoke quickly as she did so.

"Ok, ok I am doing that now, right now Simone...just hang on and remember I love you."

Simone nodded, the contractions still htting her with force

**I lov eyou too**

she said softly, her back arching repeatedly, as the babys head became visible

Nodding, Kate bite her already broken lip again and had to this time let go again sooner, but took a quick breathe again and again as she prepared everything as Simone had said to do, but once she had it all prepared she could notice the baby and went wide eyed as she placed her hands firmly on her lover's waist and spoke panic stricken, forgetting that she might not be helping with this.

"Simone, Simone,...I see the baby what do I do?"

Simone gasped,

**just make sure that the baby is breathing, and that the cord isnt wrapped around its neck, then cut the cord, when its born, and wrap it in the blanket after cleaning the baby, so it is healthy...i can see shapes so i might be able to help you**

Nodding quickly, Kate moved her hands down to the inside of Simone's legs now to ready herself to catch the baby, but she couldn't keep herself focused on just that as she kept glancing back up to her lover, fearing for her too right now.

"I, I can do it, I know I can."

simone smiled and nodded

**i know you can my love**

she said softly, her back arching as her last contraction hit and the room spilled with the sound of a crying baby boy

And as Kate saw the smile she did briefly relax as long as she saw it on her lover's face, but then she froze as she heard the sound of the crying and whispered quickly ans she very gently placed her arms around the baby cradling the child with great care.

"Simone...is that normal? I have never been this close, to to a newborn baby before."

simone nodded, and smiled

**its when they dont cry that you have a problem, it means he is healthy and he wants it known hes here**

Nodding quickly, but not being able to reply as she now fixed her attention to their baby, Kate very gently let her hands run over his tiny body to ensure that she would not miss anything that her eyes may have not seen, and then with somewhat shaking hands she set to work on cutting the umbilical cord, though she had to not look at Simone because of how sensitive this was, she wanted to she had to, but didn't, not yet.

Simone smiled, she could see, the sight before her was amazing, her lover holding their baby

**I can see you**

she whispered softly and kissed kate softly, before stroing their sons cheek

**I love you both**

she waited till the cord was cut to take him and hold him against her chest, it was known to be best for bonding, and kissed his head, happy tears in her eyes

And as Kate heard that she broke into a wide grin but then blushed heavily as she then did not have to hold their son and was relieved that she could do it without putting their baby at risk, Kate rushed to her closet and threw on her bathrobe before settling down next to Simone and gently putting an arm around her as she leaned over and whispered.

"I um didn't want to be well naked in front of our son and maybe scare him."

Giving a small laugh she then gave Simone a kiss on the cheek and smiled to herself as she murmured in awe at the sight before her.

Simone could not help but pout

**ohhh but you look so good naked**

she said sftly, and smiled, laughing again

**its natural, and hes a baby he wouldnt be scared..hed probably just try to feed**

she said amused as she lay back with the newborn already suckling from her breast

An as Kate heard that she did give a small giggle and very slowly opened her robe enough to reveal her clevage as she winked to Simone as she spoke.

"But if I did that then I think you would want something from me too, and well we can't be doing that with our son in the room. And well there will be plenty of time for that, some other time, right, right now I just want to enjoy being with my new family."

Giving Simone a gentle kiss on the lips she then pressed her lips very cautiosuly to her son's head.

Simone smiled

**now that is better**

she whispered softly and kissed her gently

**you are beautiful and our son is too young to know anything yet**

she said softly as the newborn fed from her breast, she reached a hand out and massaged kates breast, trying to give her gradual pleasure while they concentrated on the feeding of the baby,

**its so relaxing, having reuben feed...**

she admitted to her lover

**and i am glad to have my sight back..you are more beautiful than i could have imagined**

she said softly as she tugged the womans robe undone

**much more beautiful**

she whispered with love

And even though Kate was still feeling on a confusing emotional high from the delivery of their baby, she did feel relaxed and reassured when Simone spoke but especially when it was to calm her down and while she did blush a little from the compliment, her face only turned even more red as she considered whether or not to ask her lover the question that was on her mind.

And once a few moments had passed and also shedding her clothing made her feel more confident again, she did give a soft whisper as she replied.

"S-Simone, I want to be able to be the best mom that I can be for our baby, and well do you think that if I fed him too that would help? Help us bond..."

simone kissed her softl and nodded passing her newborn baby to her lover

**i think that is a great idea**

she said softly, kissing her and coaching the newborn to feed from kates breast, and smiled as the baby suckled the womans beautiful breast

And even though Kate did go a little pale now as she was getting what she wanted, but wasn't all too sure yet if she would do it right as she had never even though of doing this before as she knew that she needed to be calm to ensure that her son would be able to feed from her, she did settle back and gave a small gasp as she felt the beginnings of the milk flow start to seep through her nipple and the tiny pair of lips latched around it.

Turning to Simone with a huge smile, she did wince a little as she then whispered.

"Um my hands are a bit...busy, Simone, can, can you rub my breast it's feeling a bit well heavy now."

simone leant forward and massaged her lovers breasts, as the newborn fed from her hungrily, his eyes watching her mothers curiously

she smiled and kissed kate softly on her lips

**i love you, and im glad we have a baby together, my love...i wouldnt want this with anyone else**

And as Kate felt the flow now ease more, she did give a contented sigh as she gently adjusted her son into a better position for him to suckle at her, and only made it even easier for her now to feed him, though she did break into a wide smile as she felt Simone's lips on hers.

"And I love you too Simone, I love our baby, I love everything that we're doing now and um maybe will do soon?"

simone took the baby from her and b egun to wind him, once he burped she wrapped him up and lay him down in a pop up cradle that she had with her, kissing his head she walked back to kate, and leant down kissing her breast and sucking hard, kising up her chest and to her lips

And as Kate did now feel like she was indeed a true mother to their child as she too was able to feed and bond with her son but also her...having just stopped herself before she thought of Simone as her wife, Kate knew that she would need to be careful what she said as even though she would love to be able to put a ring on the other woman's finger, she did not want to rush her and even didn't know if she would want marriage too, so now she allowed herself to relax as she felt the kiss and let her hands glide down Simone's body and then cup her ass as she whispered.

"Mmm, I feel bad for being so worked up when we have a baby to look after but well what if we did it under the covers Simone, because well when I'm all naked and you are too, I want, need you more!"

Simone smiled

**Our son is asleep, he wont need feeding for another two hours**

she said softly, and smiled

**i want to make love to you...this time will be better because i can see how truly beautiful you are...my sight was gone for so long, i imagined you..but you are more beauitful than even i can imagine...i want to look into your eyes as you cum**

she said softly, and mashing their breasts together, she pulled her close and kissed her softly

Nodding with a smile, now as Kate could feel growing pride each time she heard Simone says ours or their son, she was very tempted to want to pick him up again but she also wanted to indulge in her passions with Simone again and now as she felt their breasts come together, she moved her hands down to Simone's waist and pulled her in as close as she could, then guided her to straddle Kate's lap as she began to thrust against her as she whispered.

"Simone...you do so much more for me when me make love then just give me amazing orgasms, you touch me in ways no one else ever has before or even could and I, I want you to do that again and again for the rest of our lives, but I want to do all that I can for you too and not just sexually...if, if there is anythign youw ant from me then just say it, because I love you and I want you to be so happy...like a family should be.."

simone ground downwards, rubbing their pussies together,

**why dont we become a proper family? marry me my love? become my wife...and you can adopt reuben, so then we will both be on his certificate... **

she said softly and leant down to lick at her breast and smiled realising the womanwas spraying milk into her mouth

And to ensure that they would stay securely in this position, Kate clamped her hands onto Simone's ass and gently but also firmly held her and pushed her hips downwards to meet her but as she heard what was said she did go wide eyed then nodded enthusiastically and trailed kisses all over Simone's face so as not to disrupt her sucking.

"yes, yes oh yes Simone, we will do that."

But then she couldn't help but giggle as she gave a small slap to her ass and tried to put on a stern expression.

"hey! Think of our baby, how is he supposed to feed if his mommy is going to be suckling all of my milk, or is it unlimtied?"

Simone smiled,

**there are two of us breastdfeeding..he doesnt need it all..and anyways if you suck enough you produce extra anyways...we both have plenty to feed more than one baby..and each other**

she smiled and ground her pussy down onto kates, and suckled her breast, massaging them

**so if i dont suck them..they are going to get sore...you can get infections if they arent sucked regularly...and they can cause a lot of pain...so i want to help you..also you taste amazing...although not as good as you look**

she said as she bit down on her tender breast lightly

And as this was being said by her lover, Kate did feel immediately relived but she soon began to relax once again and then smirked as she purred in reply to Simone and let her hands run over her breasts as she said it.

"Oh really now? Well then once you're done with mine I really should get a go with yours shouldn't I? And I bet that you taste even better then I think."

she moved in a position where both could suck from eachother and she suckled her milk like a hungry baby but with more force, her breast being sucked into her mouth and shaped to her lips

And now as she did not want to cause any harm to Simone, Kate only leaned in slowly so she could suckle against her nipple but not hurt her, though as soon as she felt the milk touch her tongue she did give a squeal of delight and then clamped her lips around her lover's breast and grabbed her ass tight as she pulled her in closer and sucked harder, moaning as she felt the flow speed up and into her mouth.

she moaned in delight and suckled kates breast,

**mmm you taste so good, but i want more of you**

she said softly and deeply kissed her lips, there bodies entwined she pulled kate on top of her kissing her with passion

And as Kate heard Simone's moan she just mumbled back in response as she gently bit her nipple to try and increase the flow but then very slowly let a finger wander over her hole, as she then whispered.

"Simone...you know that vibrator I was talking about...well I um have used it anally before and well it was really good, but um would you like to try that now? Only with our fingers and tongues, because then I can well taste you even more...and you can do it to me too..."

simone moaned and kissed her deeply

**with you..that sounds soooo good... but i have to go change reuben, i can smell him from here..not nice...**

she said with a frown, knowing the first would be bad...she pressed a kiss to kate before standing up and going to reuben, cradling him before laying him back down and changing him

Reuben watched his mother change him as his other mother came up behind her and hugged her, he kicked his arms and legs excited, he was a lucky little boy with two mommies


End file.
